Believe
by Torasuki
Summary: An AU fic that I wrote in 2000. I just dug it up and read it and it's SO cute! Total Mary Sue, but fun, nonetheless Put yourself in Kassy's shoes!


Disclaimer: The chars owned by Akira are his, and the others and the storyline is mine to.. blah blah.. you know!! ANYWAY This is a CRAZY fic I wrote about a year or 2 back! I just found it. It's completely nuts, and all about my passion(s) (its basically about ME in my dream world! LOL) It's so CUTE though, I just had to post it! Please R&R!  
Believe  
written by Torasuki  
"KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!!!"   
She rolled her eyes and glared in her brother's direction. "You're getting Pokemon and DBZ confused again." she said in a belittling tone.   
"Shut up! I catch a good pokemon every time I say it..." he glared into the screen of his gameboy color "SEE!!" he yelled, pushing it into her face.   
She read the screen to see that he had caught a Gyrados, rolled her eyes again and looked out the window.   
"Kassy, Shane, you two be quiet now, you father needs to concentrate" The voice of their mother came from the front of the Suburban.   
"Final Flash!" the young boy's voice whispered as he bit his lip and stared at the screen.   
Kassy flicked another glare his way and then returned to the passing trees on the side of the road. What a long week this was going to be.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The Wallace family rolled down the highway at a steady pace. The hot July temperatures would draw many familys to the beach, and they proved to be one of them.   
They visited the sandy beach and boardwalk of Ocean City every year, but this one would definately be much different.   
The two children, Kassy (17) and Shane (11)were not used to coming on vacation alone. The past years had entailed Shane's friends, and Kassy's long time boyfriend.   
Kassy would always pack her bodyboard and equipment, and her tomboyish clothes, while Shane would never forget his rollerblades or Gameboy.   
But this year, Kassy had been forced to bring her equipment, and was almost forced to go in the first place. Her long term relationship had taken a turn for the worst, and was finally broken off a few weeks before the family vacation.   
This left her in ruins, and her parents had decided to make it a "family only trip". Little did they know how Kassy would take the breakup, and change over the weeks.   
She no longer played DBZ spars with her brother, no longer jumped for joy when he caught a Pokemon, and worst of all, no longer had any love for anything. Not even her passion, bodyboarding.   
This worried her parents and even her brother, but they were sure the sights, sounds, and smells of the beach would bring her around.   
They would soon find out, however, that it takes a bit more than memories to cure a broken heart.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"KASSY!!!!" He came running into the McDonalds with a grin on his face. Tint his blonde hair purple, and he'd be the perfect replica of Trunks. She almost smirked, but kept it hidden as her brother skidded to a halt in front of the table.   
"I caught a NINETALES!!!" he showed her the picture on the screen, blinking with the nine-tailed dog that was her favorite Pokemon.   
Kassy nodded and slid a fry into her mouth. "Awesome. It's good with fire attacks" was all she had to remark.   
Shane sneered and sat next to her, stealing a fry before she could protest. "C'mon Kass.... can't you cheer up a little?" He looked at her with bright blue eyes.   
"I am cheered up Shane... just get over it." she said as she gazed out the window at the passing cars and trucks, all loaded with family's packings and heading to the beach.   
"Kassy.... remember how we always said the Z warriors would come help us if we needed it?" He said as he saved his game and slipped the Gameboy into his cargo pocket.   
Kassy shook her head. "It's a cartoon Shane...they aren't real, nor will they ever be." She said with another sigh. She began to clean up her food and stood to throw it away. As much as she wanted to avoid the beachhouse, she also wanted to avoid these talks with her brother.   
Shane followed in close persuit. "Yeah but Kassy... even you used to say, as long as we believe it, they'll come help us out. At least have a little hope. What else do ya got?"   
She stepped out, holding the door for him as he looked up at her the whole time. 'This kid's getting more insight every day' she thought to herself. "Whatever Shane.... lets just get in the truck before mom and dad have a spaz"   
Shane sighed and bit his lip as they both walked on the hot pavement towards the truck. He knew she loved the beach, but there had to be something to help her out. If only she'd believe again...   
They family once again set out on the road, keeping the inside of the truck cooled with air conditioning to mask the 90 degree temperatures outside. Kassy stared out the window as Shane thought up a plan to get his sister back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Shane's hair flew in all directions as he grinned into the oncoming wind. Every time they passed over the Ocean City bridge, both kids would do so, mainly to smell the "ocean city smell".   
"Shane be careful!!" Mrs Melanie said warningly.   
"I'm fine mom! CAN ya SMELL IT KASSY!!???" he yelled out the window   
"Shane... your going to get shat on by those seagulls" she remarked with her head pressed against the window.   
"Kassandra Wallace!!" Her mom yelled "That language.."   
She was cut off "Melanie, it was't a curse.."   
They proceeded on a short 'disscusion' about the incident until they reached the end of the bridge, entering the place they'd spend the next week in.   
"I see the water!!! yeaaahhhhhhhhh!!! I can catch a REAL Gyrados out there!! long as I weaken him with the Galic Gun attack..." Shane was going on and on, finally bringing his head inside the window.   
Kassy sighed, holding in tears as memories passed through her head. 'Hope huh? .. yeah that's all i need.' she thought to herself as she swallowed the lump in her throat and watched the people crossing the streets with they're beach gear.   
"Mannnn I gotta get out there. Mom! we can go to the beach right? after we unpack a little?!" Shane whined as he attatched himself to the back of his mother's chair.   
"I don't see why not... you don't mind finishing the packing while I take them down there do you? " she spoke to her husband.   
"Nah, I'd rather that then listen to HIM all evening" he glared playfully at his son through the rear view window.   
Shane grinned and bounced around for awhile. Kassy remaining still as they pulled into the parking spot at their beach home.   
"YEAAAHHH!!! " Shane screamed and grabbed his bag from the back of the truck. "Lets go! I get the whole room to myself this year!!" he ran in along with his father.   
Kassy sat up as her mother stepped out also and turned to her. "Come on hun... we'll have a good time. Don't worry. You'll just hve to get used to it again." she said and walked to the back of the truck.   
"Used to it... heh. Not so easy Mom... " Kassy looked down and stepped into the hot, humid air. She got a whiff of the beach smell, and stifled a smile. At least she still liked it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
She rubbed on the last of the suntan lotion and grabbed a book from her bag.   
Kassy stepped out of her room and into the hall where her mother and brother were waiting, armed with boards and sand toys.   
"Where's you board and wetsuit? " Shane asked   
"I don't feel like wearing it. You're not wearing yours either." she said and stepped out the door, leading them behind her.   
"Its in the wash, mom accidentaly got lotion on it." he said as her trotted along side her.   
They found a nice spot on the beach, where Kassy merely layed out a blanket and sat on it, reading in the sunlight.   
Her brother frowned at this, but couldn't resist running into the water and riding the first waves of the year.   
She layed on her stomach, and eventually drifted off to the sound of seagulls, people, and waves.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"OW! don't push so hard!!"   
Kassy's eyes sqinted as she came to, still laying in the sun on the beach. She sat up and looked to her mother, who was dressing a bleeding cut on Shane's shoulder.   
"What happened? did you wipe out already?" she asked, rubbing her eyes a bit   
"No.. he scowled and glared into the water. "Those guys with the fancy wetsuits and fins cut me off of a wave.I know they did it on purpose." he growled "I wish i could get Goku on them. He'd scare them out of their leashes!" he went on.   
Kassy gazed into the water where she saw the group. She frowned heavily as she remembered. They were the usual groups of guys, anywhere from 12 to 18. There were about 5 or 6 of them, and they tortured anyone with a board who was remotely good.   
Her boyfriend had always been there to protect the two of them.   
" Looks like we'll have to fend for ourselves this year.." she said in a low tone.   
Shane nodded as he looked in the same direction as her.   
"We'll get 'em back. We just have to believe...." he said to himself, just so Kassy could hear it.   
She quirked the side of her mouth as she thought. Maybe believing could do her better. Rather that then memories of her boyfriend.   
She pursed her lips in challenge. Those guys wouldn't mess with her brother as long as she was around.   
They left the beach for the evening to dress Shane's wound, and to relax before a long time at the beach the next day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
* To be a master! Pokemon master!! I will be writin'! a brand new chapter!!*   
Kassy rolled over and groaned.   
Shane played that CD every morning, and then proceeded to blare the DBZ videos he always brought.   
All at about 7 in the morning.   
She rolled onto her back and sighed. She had been plagued by dreams again, and was almost glad to wake to the sounds of the Pokemon soundtrack, and her old favorite DBZ movies.   
Old.... when had the appeal of Trunks, the attitude of Vegeta, and the heroism of Goku left her mind? She used to love the show as much as her brother.   
Kassy scowled and sat up, preparing to go to the beach, yet again without her board and wetsuit.   
If those guys wanted to be jerks, her brother could just avoid them.   
And if he really needed help, Goku would indeed help him. For now, why should she ignore him, the least she could do was watch the tapes like she used to. Whether she wanted to or not.   
She slipped on her bikini, and grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion. Re-entering the room, she rubbed it on in her brother's room, watching the DBZ tapes along with him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kassy sat on the blanket under the hot sun once again, this time she kept her gaze on the water, stifling the need to go out herself.   
Kassy kept a wary eye on her brother, who was smart enough to avoid the overall area that the mean boarders stayed in.   
Her mom and dad kept their watch also, observing the tides, and waiting for the right time to sneak up on Shane.   
"Kassy... why don't you go out with your brother? You dont have to have a board, and if you want, you can use your father's." her mother spoke from behind sunglasses.   
Kassy shook her head. "No thanks mom.." she stretched to lay on her stomach "I think I'll just sit for awhile." Upon saying that, she propped her head on her hands and gazed outward again, scanning this year's group of vacationers. It was Saturday, and she knew more would arrive, and leave in the next two days.   
She smirked to herself as she saw her brother improving his 360's by the minute. He was getting good.   
Kassy's eyes did a double take when they came across the next boarder. He wore a white Rusty rash guard, and black shorts. Pretty normal for a serios boarder, but as she looked closer, this one's hair seemed to be.. purple, or lavender.   
She squinted and watched as he practiced on perfecting a barrel roll, which was quite the hard trick. Her eyes followed this new boarder, all the way into the 'territory' of the jerks.   
She gritted her teeth, knowing they'd attack some way. This new entertainment proved to intrigue her, because before she knew it, her brother had joined the purple haired boarder, and was obviously warning him.   
Kassy watched as neither of them moved, and the group seemed to surround them.   
"Kassy... why is your brother with that group of boys again?" her mother sat up and tilted her sunglasses down to look.   
"I dunno mom...." she said in a rush of air as she jumped up, grabbed her father's generic bodyboard, and ran into the water, diving on top with smooth skill.   
Kassy paddled quickly out to her brother, ignoring that taunts of the other boys around her. "Shane, lets get out of here.. this is the reason you have a patch on your shoulder."   
Shane looked to her with dripping hair and grinned. "COOL! You came out!" he looked to the lavender haired boarder who was next to him "This is my sister Kassandra"   
Kassy leaned forward on her board and looked into the bright blue eyes of the boy, who's hair was clearly the original color, lavender. She smiled curtly "It's Kassy.." then looked to Shane "Lets go before those jerks get you."   
Shane frowned "why should we give up on good waves for these idiots?" With that, he turned and slid into the barrel of another wave.   
Kassy sighed deeply, eyeing the group of boys who had them surrounded.   
"My name is TJ.... and I won't let them hurt your brother."   
Kassy turned to the boy and tilted her head a bit. "oh... well.. thank you then." She smirked a bit and turned to watch for a ride into shore.   
"You board?" he asked as she kept her gaze on the water.   
Kassy nodded once "I used to...". She jumped on the next wave and rode it neatly into shore, no tricks involved.   
She sat right at the edge of the water on top of her board, watching her brother, and uncontiously, TJ.   
She was so involved in the skills of the two, that she didn't see the group of guys emerge from the water.   
"Hey sweetie. Nice ride." a snide voice rung out, snapping her attention to the 5 of them.   
She jumped a bit as she felt an arm slide around her shoulder. The others dropped their fins on the sand and sat in a line around her.   
"You beter tell your little punk friends to stay out of our way.. or they'll get hurt again."   
"Yeah, and with a board like that, you don't even deserve to be near us. Why don't you go work on your tan like the rest of the chicks"   
Kassy scowled and looked down, ready to spout a hot comeback, but was cut off as she felt the arm quickly retreat, and the shadows of the group step back.   
"I suggest you relocate your territory. You don't own this place, and you have no idea what this 'chick' is capable of. So back off."   
Kassy looked up to the source of the deep voice, and saw TJ, standing tall with Shane behind him. Both dripped with sea water, and held their brand name boards at their sides.   
"Whatever man! You and your gay-ass hair can't do shit compared to us" The same snide voice snapped at TJ   
"Yeah dude, go back to your fairy land before you get hurt."   
"Guys don't waste your time with these losers. We gotta hit the boards tonight" a deeper voice sounded, and the laughing voices followed the ring leader off of the beach.   
Kassy stood and glances to TJ "Thanks... but don't tell them things you cant back up. I'm no good."   
TJ smirked at Shane as he stepped to his sister. "TJ stays in the same neighborhood as us, and he might go to the boardwalk with us tonight." he grinned happily.   
"Cool... let's go, Mom'll be worried." Kassy said and carried her father's board back to the blanket.   
"She'll come around." Shane said to TJ "We got her in the water, that's all we need."   
TJ smirked and stepped towards his blanket. "I'll see ya tonight man."   
"See ya TJ!"   
Shane waved and ran to his blanket to meet his family.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The strands of hair remained entwined long enough for her to get a rubber band around them, finishing the last braid.   
"Kassy, I want you to watch over your brother tonight" Mrs Melanie said, her head peeking in the bathroom door "We don't know this boy that you two are going to hang with tonight....just ... watch out for him ok?"   
"Mom you know I wouldn't let anything happen to him" Kassy said, fixing her head full of braids.   
She nodded and stepped out, Shane's head taking her place at the door.   
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shane hissed loudly and jumped around "I KNEW you'd feel better Kass"   
Kassy turned from the mirror and gave him an annoyed look "They're just braids Shane, I always put them in when I go to the boardwalk."   
Shane nodded with a grin and ran out. He hadn't been able to sit still since this morning, and she knew he wouldn't calm down until tonight. Late tonight.   
Kassy sighed and looked to her ensemble for the evening. A loose tanktop, and baggy jeans. She usually did much more for a trip to the 'boards' , but tonight she was feeling less vivacious, and the braids were enough to make Shane, and even herself a little happy.   
"Lets go! The sun's setting!" Their dad's voice called from the room.   
Shane flew by faster than a racehorse as Kassy stepped out of the bathroom, and followed her mother and Shane into the room with their dad.   
"Ok Shane so where are you meeting this TJ guy. I want to talk to him before I let you go off by yourselves." Mr. Steve said to Shane as they all walked out the door, and towards the truck.   
"He's supposed to meet us in the big parking lot a little bit after sunset. HE'S got his own CAR!" Shane said with a playful look on his face.   
Both parents looked at each other warily.   
"He's a good guy mom. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Shane." Kassy spoke up, surprising even herself.   
Her mom looked at her for a second, and then nodded. "Alright then, we don't want to keep him waiting. It'll be good to get away from you two for a few hours anyway" she said sneering at her son, who stuck his tongue out in return.   
They drove down the huge highway that ran straight through the small 'city'. Everyone came out at night, from 80 year olds, to kids Shane's age with blue hair.   
Kassy mused at this, as she remembered TJ's odd color hair, and quickly shot the thought of him out of her mind. She continued to watch all of the people walking and riding bikes, or skating as they drove.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"TJ!" Shane bolted from his mother's side to where TJ was standing by a gorgeous blue mustang. Obviously a newer model. Kassy could tell her parents were already nervous.   
"Hey there little man what's up?" he said, glancing up to Kassy and nodding to her in a greeting.   
Kassy nooded back and smirked at his outfit; a white Quiksilver shirt, with a bright Hawaiian shirt over top, and baggy jeans to keep warm.   
The hair definately clashed.   
"Well you must be TJ, I'm Steve, and this is Melanie, Shane and Kassandra's parents" her father said, extending a hand that TJ shook curtiously.   
"Nice to meet you both." He smiled and noticed Shane's non-stop bouncing behind him.   
"I hope you'll be able to take careof these two.. if they don't drive you insane first." Mrs Melanie laughed.   
TJ only smiled once again and glanced to the boardwalk. "Don't worry, we just met today, but I know we'll have nothing but fun. "   
The parents seemed to have done their deed of inspecting him, and wished them well as they walked off.   
"We HAVVEEE to ride the rollercoaster TJ!!PLEASE!? I gotta be tall enough this year." Shane bounced along side TJ as Kassy walked, gazing into the water beyond the boardwalk.   
"Well do you have money for tickets?" TJ asked.   
"They load us with it. " Kassy replied as Shane bounced around some more.   
TJ smirked and nodded. "Well then lets head for the rides, and after that we'll do something Kassy wants to do."   
Kassy's head jolted to look at him, and he only smiled to her. "I don't need a babysitter."   
TJ laughed. "I can see that! I was only suggesting that because you don't look like the rollercoaster type, and I know I'm not"   
Kassy quirked the side of her mouth. "Good guess" she said as Shane began whining for someone to ride with him.   
Kassy sighed as she gazed outward, watching as the skies got darker and a full moon became brighter. This would indeed be a long night.   
She swallowed the lump in her throat, and remained in step with her brother, and the purple-haired babysitter.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I'm only getting on this one though, I need to save money for later in the week" Shane said, looking warily up at the rollercoaster. "TJ are you SUUREE you don't wanna go with me?"   
TJ nodded with a sneer. "No way. Dude you take on some big waves. This should be nothing"   
Shane smiled "Right! .. watch me Kass!!" he ran off to stand in line as Kassy and TJ sat on the bench nearby.   
Kassy did as her brother said, watching his every move in silence.   
TJ, on the other hand, had his blue gaze on Kassy.   
"I really don't see myself as either of your babysitters you know. If anything, I'd like to be your friends... both of you." he said to her.   
Kassy looked to him and shrugged. "I didn't say you couldn't."   
He frowned a bit " Why are you so bitter? I've done nothing but say 10 words or less to you"   
She sighed and looked down a bit. "I'm sorry ok? I'm just upset lately. I can't do anything about it, except try to be less rude. But I didn't mean to do it. " She waited a second to get up some nerve.   
"And thank you for telling those guys off today." she said, finally looking him in the eye.   
She found it a bit too scary, and again looked to her brother, who was boarding the rollercoaster.   
"I wouldn't have done it for anyone else.." he said "Well, maybe Shane..." TJ's smile got bigger as he realized the girl next to him was also smiling.   
Shane looked down from the top of the hill to see his sister and TJ. He also noticed the grin on both of their faces, and smiled to himself.   
This plan was working out a bit better then he expected.   
*click... click. click.... *   
The rollercoaster wooshed into motion, and all of Shane's thoughts were turned to hanging on for his life.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Ice cream already? Aren't you still floating from that rollercoaster?" TJ asked Shane as they walked amongst the crowds and lights of the boardwalk.   
"No WAY! I LOVe ice cream!" Shane grinned and pointed to the soft ice cream stand "An look! There just HAPPENS to be some right over there!" he said.   
Kassy sighed, and smirked to TJ "I'll get it. You want anything?"   
He raised an eyebrow to her newfound use of facial expressions. She looked cute when she smirked.....   
TJ shook his head "AH. No thanks hehe." He took Shane to a bench and sat, watching people walk by, and keeping his eyes off of Kassy.   
"Trunks!!!!"   
They both heard it, but only TJ turned his head towards the name.   
"TRUNKS!!!"   
This time Shane turned, wondering what kid found a Trunks figurine, he'd been looking everywhere.   
A short child, aboutthe age of Shane ran up to the two and grinned. "Hey! I have been looking ALL over for you!"   
Shane looked to the spiky black haired child, and then to TJ, the one who he was speaking to. "TJ who's that?" he said   
"TJ?" the black haired kid asked.   
"TJ!" TJ said his own name with a big emphasis. "Yes.. that would be me. " He looked to the other kid still. "Where have YOU been .... Guy?"   
Shane watched the kid make a series of odd faces. "Looking for you TJ."   
"Well Shane... this is GUY, and Guy, this is my friend Shane. His sister Kassy is up getting ice cream. " He pointed to her.   
Guy sat down and looked as if he was laughing, but looked to Shane "Nice to meet you!" he smiled enthusiasticly.   
Shane nodded and smiled. "I'll be right back you guys!" and ran to his sister.   
"Man! You almost had me caught!" TJ said   
WHY don't you tell them if they're such good friends? and have you seen my dad?" Guy said.   
TJ sighed and shook his head. "No... and I'll tell them. I just want to get to know them better first."   
Guy looked to the two he was speaking of and sighed a bit, wondering where his dad and sen-sei could be.   
"He is NOT Trunks Shane." Kassy said handing him his ice cream.   
"That little kid called him Trunks! And he looks like Gohan!" Shane protested.   
Kassy sighed. "Look, if they are Trunks and Gohan, what are they doing in Ocean City? with US?"   
Shane sneered and walked back to see this new 'Guy' and TJ talking. TJ looked to her and smiled, immediately causing her to do the same.   
'C'mon Kass... quit making a fool out of yourself.' She said to herself as they introduced her to Guy. 'And that is SO not Gohan....'   
The four walked a ways up the boardwalk, none of them knowing what was waiting for them ahead.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Well lookie here , if it isn't our little weakling crew and their fairy boy escort" A recogniseable snide voice came from the side.   
'shit' Kassy thought. She knew they'd show up, and the four were much more vulnerable to them on the boardwalk.   
They group if 5 surrounded TJ, Kassy, Shane and Guy.   
"Hey who are these idiots?" Guy blurted out.   
Tj smirked. "The welcome party. They're doing a greeeaat job aren't they?"   
Kassy smirked, but it was quickly erased as she felt an arm slide around her neck again.   
"So..... you guys staying the week?" The ring leader spoke from behind.   
"Yeah, but I know some guys who won't be." TJ said, sliding next to Kassy and pushing the boy's arm off of her shoulder.   
They laughed maniacly. "Yeeaahhh fairy boy and his wardrobe." One poked TJ in the side, and the other wrapped his arms around Kassy's waist.   
She went to elbow him, but before she knew it, he was on the ground behind them, and the group fell back to watch him hold his nose.   
"What the....." Shane looked back. Kassy and Guy did the same, but Guy had a smirk on his face. One to match the one on TJ's.   
Kassy looked to TJ "Did you punch him?"   
He grinned in a way that sent her stomach into its own rollercoaster. "I don't think he had the right to put his arms around you without your permission." he said, obviously proud of his decision.   
Kassy was concentrating on calming herself down, but still had to ask "Did you hurt him? I mean he just fell!!"   
The Three laughed and walked faster down the boardwalk   
Shane sighed as they reached a bench a ways down by the parking lot. "We gotta meet our parents here."   
Kassy nodded and looked to Guy "Where do you stay?"   
"Around the same beach as you, SHane and me are gonna meet tomorrow" he smiled.   
She nodded "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow!!" She waved to Guy as he ran off and everyone said goodbye.   
Kassy and Shane walked towards the bench "See you tomorrow TJ! We're gonna show them up!!" he laughed! and TJ waved with a twinkle in his eye.   
"Yeah see ya tomorrow TJ!" Kassy said and turned to follow her brother.   
"Hey Kassy wait!" TJ said and stepped to her as she turned around.   
"Yeah?" she asked as he stepped up to her.   
He leaned down and set his lips on hers, leaving a kiss and pulling back quicker then she even knew. He then leaned in towards her ear...   
"Call me Trunks.." he whispered and stepped back. Smiling softly at her speechless look.   
TJ turned and walked to the parking lot, and Kassy could not move. She only felt a tingling sensation on her lips, and the ear that he had just laced with his breath.   
"heheh.. c'mon Kass" Shane said, smiling as he dragged her back to the bench, she was still frozen in place as she sat down.   
"Shane... " she finally managed to get out, and he looked to her, still smiling.   
"Th... Uhm... heh... that was... TRUNKS!" she said, staring into space.   
Shane laughed a bit and spotted their parents. "Yepp" he said "and Trunks kissed you" he laughed and dragged her to their parents.   
"Did you guys have fun?" Mrs Melanie said   
"Ohhhh yeah..... " Kassy said, finally regaining the feeling in her legs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next morning, Trunks, Kassy, Shane, and Gohan all walked onto the beach, decked out in rash guards and board shorts, and of course, their brand name boards.   
One of the guys was wearing a breathe easy nose strip where Trunks had hit him the night before, but even he was in awe of the four, who seemed to transform overnight into pro-looking boarders.   
The way the group of jerks looked at them was reward enough.   
  



End file.
